Normal
by elizabethasims95
Summary: Things have changed for more titans than others after they disbanded.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N:** Hi! Thanks for joining me for another new story! This is completely different than anything I have ever written! Evem longer! I hope you enjoy it as much as I am. Please Follow, Favoirite and revirew if your interested in me continuing this new story!

The inspiration for this story came to me from a joke I heard, I matched it up with some problems I'm currently facing.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Yearly Meetings**

The worst part about today is acting as if everything is still the same. As if we're all still friends, still talk every day. As if nothing ever changed. But everything has changed. I haven't seen my friends in a year, and it's the same occasion. Safe House protocol and contract reviews, brings us into a meeting. The house is in the country of Illinois, which is odd since most hero's live in large cities. But 3 of the team members moved to Illinois since the disbanding. Beastboy is going to college at the University of Illinois. Rachel is a nurse to a local clinic, while Victor is a doctor in Chicago. While they all live within an hour of each other, they don't talk much. Kori is living in Jump City continuing partying.

For me, I moved to Bludhaven and ditched the red and green outfit. I choose to take on a different approach. Darker. Unapologetic. While growing up in Gotham, Bruce taught me to fight, to send the mobsters, and thieves running for the hills. I was trained to ensure the safety of the people of Gotham. What I never realized was that the people who left Gotham had to go somewhere. Somewhere is Bludhaven. The men I broke down enough to flee Gotham when I was just a kid, created a world here. Bludhaven is essentially Gotham's worst. Gotham's rejects. Gotham's lost souls who now torcher the innocent.

The sun warms the morning in the mid-April spring as I drive through the country roads leading me to the house. The GPS on the dash is on. Its been 5 years today since the Titans left Jump city, yet here we are going through the confidentiality and disclosure contracts. Mine hasn't changed since that day. But minor things have been added to the rest of them. Well all but Raven's. Every year the dark girl adds something to it, but I'm never allowed to review or see it. The dark emotionless girl has changed so much before my eyes. Her eyes no longer look into mine when we speak. Every year she leaves within an hour, not wanting to do anything more than renew her contract. So many secrets she holds now. But I know the biggest one.

When we were teens, Raven set up a bond to save me from killing myself. I was drugged and obsessed with a man named Slade. I was beating myself to death before my friends' very eyes. This bond is always there, when we are close together we can feel each other's' emotions. Whether it be fear, joy, or anger. Weve even been able to communicate through it. Being thousands of miles apart the bond is there but we can't feel each other unless were close. Through those thousands of miles I felt something one day. I was getting ready for bed when it doubled me over. I cried out for her without realizing she wasn't there. I felt my body burn and the bond slipping. Grasping the phone I tried to call her with no answer. Fear shrunk into my mind and I grabbed my backpack shoving things in. I took off on my bike and drove all night. I finally arrived at her home to find nothing. Nobody. So I followed the bond to her.

Her hair laid flat on the pillow, with her eyes trapped closed. The room was dark but a person laid slumped on the couch across the room. I walked closer seeing her swollen belly. The bands strapped to her belly. The needles struck in her arms. The machine next to her bed showed her blood pressure. 230/190. She was dying, and I felt it through the bond. She was in labor with a child. Dying of preeclampsia, the bond brought me back to her. Unknowingly she called me as she was losing consciousness _. She doesn't need to know I was here, if she survives. But I cant save her,_ I thought to myself. Slowly I walked to her side and kissed her forehead. "Stay breathing." I whispered before I left.

I stayed around for a few days in case there would be a funeral. But thankfully there wasn't. before I knew it the internet had shown me the beautiful little girl she delivered. I stared at the photo of her and the baby together forever. She was so much paler, her cheeks sunken in, her eyes filled with despair. While I understand child birth is hell. That wasn't Raven. Weeks past and another picture revealed her coming back. She left the man who fathered her child. While she doesn't think anyone knows her allias of Beth. I do. And Beth's "family" likes to post pictures of everything with her and the baby. She found a woman who had just lost her daughter and filled in that whole in her life. They became close like mother and daughter.

Every time I think of her I smile, knowing that she has a family know that she always deserved. Her daughter looks just like her, and I assume shares her abilities. I cant ask her ever though. She cant know how much I adore her little girl. How much I wish I had the chance the baby's father has, but refuses. Raven cant know, that I know of her daughter. Shes a great mother. The father stepped out and Raven stepped up. Finishing school and getting a full time job at the hospital that saved her. Raven cries at being alone raising a baby. Raven cries for letting him hit her, abuse her, and destoy her. She regrets him. Her contract was to keep her powers hidden, so however bad he hit her she had to restain herself from using them. She should have used them. Protected herself. Stopped him from what he did to her. The dark girl now has a darker outlook on the world.

Not good enough. Fat. Ugly. Stupid. Immature. Annoying. Slut. She repeats these obscenities to herself every day, and every chance she gets alone. While your thinking, how would I know if she doesn't talk? How would I know this much about her life? Because I should have went after her when I had the chance and told her how much I loved her. Im in Illinois a lot anymore. I'm hacking into cameras to see her gorgeous face, even if tears are running down the puffy cheeks of hers.

Ravens changed the most, but shes never stoped caring or loving like before. She destroyed herself for someone she loved and had to figure out how to love again. Raven needs someone to swoop in and save her from herself. I just hope when the opportunity arises I can be the one. Shes lost her hope, her fight, and most importantly herself. I just should have told her how I felt before we disbanded. Maybe shed still be Raven.

My mind tries to release any thought as I turn down the driveway to the safe house. I try not to think of her, and establish a barrier to keep my emotions out of her empath mind. I cant let her feel the warmth of love for her or my worry for her. I sigh as I roll down the window pressing the digital box to enter my code and password to enter the house. Its voice automated. I clear my throught to repeat the sequence. "Grayson, Richard. Password. Raven." A small smile appears on my face as the gates open. I drive through with ease staring at all of the trees on the property to ensure secrecy to the house. I reach the clearing where the house sits to see Beastboy's hybrid along with the T-car and a strange black jetta.

I park looking to the porch where Kori and Cyborg speak on one side, with an anxious Beastboy looking at me on the other side. Sits with him are two strangers with kids I sigh leaning my head back thinking the worst of him revealing himself to these people and now needs help to keep them quiet. Sighing I turn the key, killing the engine. I compose myself, keeping my sunglasses on fearing my secret identity will be exposed without them. I slide my phone into my pocket stepping out of the rental car into the crisp spring air. I slowly make my way to the porch with the locked metal case. I sit it down on the ledge of the porch turning my attention to Beastboy.

"Don't be mad." He taps his fingers together.

"You did it again?" I speak through my teeth in anger. "We cant keep doing this. Covering for you."

"No! No, its not like that at all. They need help."

"Then call the police, don't bring them to a government safe house."

"The kids have abilities." He finally gets out.

"Abilities?" I raise a brow. I look to the two girls playing on the ground with large Legos. The woman holds worry in her eyes while the man looks at her for an answer.

"The oldest one lifted a car." Beastboy looked at her with a sligh smirk.

"Which side?" I sigh leaning against the railing.

"What?" the woman looks up at me.

"Are the abilities from you or him." I point.

"I'm not their real dad." He coughs. I look at this man realizing his familiarness. I can't pin point where I know him from.

"Clark is going to want to be called in for it." Kori walks to my side. "He wants to keep the peace, and with that is all powers known by members are to be reported."

"Yes, I know" I sigh. "Who is the father?"

"Chris Henderson." She sighs looking back to her girls.

"Shit." Beastboy looks at them, "Mammoth can have kids?"

"Mammoth?" Her head snaps to him

"Their father isn't exactly a good guy." Cyborg joins in, "We've faced him many times in battle."

"Battle?" The man urges. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, you know all of those superheros you see on tv or in the comics? They're real. Every one of them. While some of the stories might be fictional the characters are real." Beastboy explains.

"So they have super powers?" the mom speaks up.

"Essentially." I sigh. "I need your names to write a report to send to the big wigs. They will be handling your file and deciding what protocol to take."

"I'm Julie Waldrop, my children are Whitney and Rose Waldrop." She nervously says.

"I'm David Smith." The man smiles, "Her fiancé." Suddenly it clicks with the name to the face and I'm heated, but I can't act on it.

This man visits Raven every Tuesday night and every Thursday morning. I don't know if they're together. But she's happy when he visits, but immediately goes back to her depressed state when he leaves. She continually tells the world she's single. She doesn't mention the man to a soul. He's her secret. My thought is she loves him, but he doesn't feel the same. And with him being with someone else it instantly proves why. I sigh out loud running my fingers through my hair. He has the best opportunity in front of him but has chosen to abuse it. Before I can say another word my thoughts come crashing down as the beat up silver tracker rolls up the drive. I see her tired face through the cracked wind shield. Realization kicks in that she's about to have her heart broken in the next minute.

Don't turn the engine off… But she does.

Don't open that door… But she does.

Don't step out of the car.. But she does.

Don't walk up here.. But she does.

Don't look at him… But she does..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! Thanks for joining me for another new story! This is completely different than anything I have ever written! Evem longer! I hope you enjoy it as much as I am. Please Follow, Favoirite and revirew if your interested in me continuing this new story!

The inspiration for this story came to me from a joke I heard, I matched it up with some problems I'm currently facing.

 **Chapter 2**

The air feels non existence as I watch her walking up the steps to the porch. Her black hair to her shoulders, curled in thick strands. Those amesyth eyes send warmth to my eyes. Her figure, while not as thin as it once was, still makes me want to bite my lip. Her thin lips point upwards in a small smile as she meets my gaze. If I could stop time, it would be here. Before she turns to him. Unfortuantly I cant and with no hesitation those eyes move meeting his.

The bond immediately ruptures through me as she cant control the storm of panic. On the outside she quickly steps back looking away as if she didn't notice the man whom she loves. But inside, I feel it. A rage of anxiety swarms in me making it hard to breath. She cant put a wall up to stop me from feeling as her. The knot in my chest hurts and I feel as if I need to punch myself to get my heart to work. the sky seems bright white and close to me. I look to her as I lick my lips. Shes trying so hard to compose herself.

"Hey Raven." Beastboy smiles. "Long time no see."

She quickly looks at him, "Hey." She awkwardly turns avoiding eye contact with anyone. I can feel her trying to calm but its no use. Before she can get a little calm Beastboy speaks up.

"This is David and his fiancé Julie." He smiles at her, "Mammoth is her kids' dad. Can you believe-" hes cut off by her car windshield busting completely.

"I told you to get that replaced last year. Cant believe it finally busted." Cyborg laughed. Suddenly her cars back window blows out. "What the-" he exclaims just as the side window explodes.

I look at her as she stares with wide eyes panicking. I close my eyes focusing the bond. _"Whats going on?"_ I ask. Before I can think she whirls around to face me. we're so close. Her eyes are on me as she breaths. Her breath is on my lips.

"Nothing." She sighs as she puts her wall up. "Sorry." She lightly smiles. She quickly glances to David as he sits in panick.

"Nothing! Your windows are gone." Beastboy exclaims loud.

"I'll fix it." She lightly smiles looking to the ground, "I have limited time, I'm going in." She passes by me with her tense eyes fixated on mine.

"Whats with her?" Cyborg questions me.

"Stay out here." I sigh.

"That weird mind thing?" Beastboy questions.

"Beastboy, you have no right to disclose anything about her to anyone." I turn to him with a stern look as I glare at the sweaty man. He notices it and begins to panic even more.

I step inside the small safe house as she sits at the kitchen table with her head in her hands staring at the renewal forms for her contract. "You knowa him, don't you?" I speak lightly across the room.

"No." she continues to read the contract.

"I'm a good detective, Rae." I sigh walking next to her and sitting down. "You love him don't you?"

"Love doesn't mean anything, Richard. Havent we already figured that out?" she stands angry. She bends down and signs the blank form at the bottom. "I have to go."

"It does." I put my hand on her forearm stopping her. "after everything Rachel. I still love you."

"You shut me out and blamed me Richard. I left and never looked back. Let me go." Tears threaten at the edge of her eyes.

"Did you know about him?" I sigh turning her to look at me.

"Yes, Richard. I'm a horrible person who knew he had a woman at home." She brushes the edges of her eyes. "I want a normal life Richard. But obviously that isn't going to happen now that he knows."

"He doesn't know anything."

"You're so gullible." She looks into my eyes. "I'm here with people who have special abilities. Hes going to figure out im a freak." She sighs sitting back down with her head in her hands.

"I'm going to pick you up tonight at 7." I sigh. "away from everyone else and were going to talk."

"I think its too late for that Richard." She looks at me softly. "about 4 years too late."

"Maybe we just needed to find ourselves before we could get back together." I lightly smile.

"Get back together?" she stares stunned.

"You don't like that possibility?"

"I don't deserve that possibility." She sighs standing up. "I'll see you at 7." She heads for the door.

"Rae." I stop her. "I never blamed you for what happened."

"Maybe that was just me then." She sighs opening the door.

My eyes follow her as she walks out. I get out in time for her last hug to Kori. Beastboy smiles lightly, "Don't be a stranger."

"I always have been" she glances at the sweaty man as she walks down the steps of the porch. She gets to her car and waves her hand at the broken windows quickly bringing the glass back as whole. "WOAH!" the two little girls stare in enthusment as she waves by, slowly backing out. I look to the man who watches her every move with his mouth wide open.

"That's nothing you should see her-" Beastboy is stopped by my foot on the back of his knees dropping him.

"What did I say?" I yell, "Not a word!"

"Got it boss." He quickly sits cross legged against the wall.

"What did she tell you?" Cyborg questions with his brow raised.

"Nothing." I turn glaring right at David.

"alright, Im next Cyborg smiles walking in laughing with Beastboy tripping to get in first,

"Nuh-uh dude, I'm next!" they push through the door wrestling.

Nothing like contract renewal day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am really enjoying writing this story! Some of the characters are real, but I replaced their names to hide their identity. Im trying to stick with the characters and pasts' of the heroes from Batman the animated series, and the teen Titans. So YES, you will be seeing the Bat Family in this story, which I am totally geeking out about!

I feel that my writing has improved tremendously since my first story The Pursuit. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review if your liking this story. You can view the rest of my stories, however some are from my beginning days and not as good. So please don't think I'm great, when I've just adapted my skills to this.

 **Chapter 3**

My feet ache as I stand on the buildings roof. I watch the street below as my stomach swooshes. Although the night is calm, my mind races. I shouldn't be in Bludhaven again, but he should know. I ran into him weeks ago and we drank too much. It was just a night. We shared nights together before when we were titans, however he left and i was no longer what he wanted. We couldn't stick together when he became nightwing. Not that I didn't accept him as it. Its that he became angry and showed no interst in me. I sigh as I feel a presence behind me. I turn my head to see him standing behind me.

"Hey Dick" I smile feeling the nausea suddenly churn for my mouth. I gasp leaning over the side of the roof spewing the vile down the side of the brick building. It doesn't stop and my head aches as my stomach continues to lurch without my control.

"Your sick" he stands still in his place, not moving or flinching at the heaving sound coming from my throat.

I breath heavily as my stomach settles. "Yeah" I gasp as I try to compose myself.

"Being sick and patrol doesn't work. Go home" he groans as I stand from my leaning position.

"No. And I'm not patrolling." I sigh turning to him in his uniform.

"Nothing has changed between us, Rachel." He clenches his jaw. "So stop looking for me"

"You were a lot friendlier to me a few weeks ago." I eye him as he clenches his fist.

"Why are you back here?"

"Why did you come up here?"

"It's my town, I go where I want." He smirks "I don't want to fight."

"Maybe I do" I smirk beginning to walk clockwise from him, with him filing the rest of the circle.

He pulls out his rods preparing to fight. "Trust me you don't" he snarls

"Your so angry I don't understand it?" I smile "you seemed so happy with your head between my thighs"

"Things change." We continue the dance.

"Like you killed Sakio." I blurt out.

Before I can flinch his boot connects with my jaw and I'm thrown back. Instantly I roll recovering in time to catch his leg and drop him. Nightwing rolls blocking my punch. He gets up fast leaping to my side, beginning to charge. I sink behind him quickly throwing him down. I hop on his back, trying to pin him when he rolls slamming me to the ground. I pant as he jumps, gripping my wrists over my head as my legs lock around his hips.

"Richard" I breath.

"I didn't mean to cross the line, I didn't mean to kill him". His voice lowers. His emotions break down and I feel the guilt. The sorrow. His mind is a storm that he can't escape. I close my eyes.

"Richard" I try to loosen his grip, but he doesn't budge. He sits over me watching every breath I take.

"Why did you come back?" He snarls "you were a one night stand"

"One night, 18 years, really it's just numbers." I look into his eyes

"No. One night." He growls

"Really? Because your pants are pressed really hard against me." I smirk as he notices the extra buldge.

"Rachel." He sighs. "Just go" he lets go of my wrists.

I quickly flip him pinning him to the ground. I lean into his lips, pushing mine onto his. He kisses back and I feel the storm in his mind fading with every move of our lips.

"Im sorry" i push back as I sit on his lap with his hands under his head.

"Made me feel better" he smiles lightly.

"I know your going through a lot. But you have a right to know" I sigh.

"Know what?" He looks at me confused.

"Richard, I'm pregnant."His mouth opens as if he's going to speak but then slams shut. His jaw tightens and he remains focused on my face.

"You don't have to be invo-" I'm quickly cut off by his lips on mine pushing hard against them. His hands pull me down to him.

"Rachel." He lightly smiles, "I'm going to be involved."

This memory runs through my mind as I drive home. I still feel his warm hand against my forearm. Tears stream down my face as I remember the outcome of it. The ending to the small hope we had of lasting.

I was living in jump with the team still. I was going to the community college finishing the summer course for my CNA. In the fall I would begin classes for my LPN, and then my RN. At the end of the program I boarded a flight for Bludhaven with two things to show him. My certificate and the 12 week ultrasound of our unborn child. I gleaned as I ran to him in the airport in a crushing hug.

"It's only been 2 weeks sweetie" he kissed my forehead.

"2 long weeks" I smile, "I had an appoitment" I hold his hand as we begin to walk to baggage.

"Everything okay?" He looks worried.

"Here this ones yours" I smile handing him the strip of photos. He takes them staring at the photos as I watch for my luggage. His face is hard and I sense pain.

"Richard. I told you, you don't have to be involved" I sigh immediatly wanting to cry.

"And I told you I want to be. Rachel, why didn't you let me know" he looks at me with hurt eyes.

"I didn't expect you to drop everything to come to Jump for an ultrasound" I feel guilty immedistly.

"But I would have." He tucks the picture in his wallet. Nodding as I grab my bag, "I'll get it." He smiles. I let him take it.

The conversation ends but picks up onto other conversations. The night is fun. We go to dinner, and see a movie. He decides to stay in with me. I smile as he curls into bed with me. It's a rare occasion that Nightwing doesn't go out. I guess I was just more important then. But the morning came. And the happy occasion ended. I awoke at 5 as the sun was lightening the sky. I looked to my abdomen where his muscular hand rests on it. I smile lightly as I push it off to use the restroom. I sigh looking at how peaceful he's sleeping. Before i can get to the bathroom my stomach begins to ache. I brush it off as it continues, until I notice my grey panties a dark red now. I panic touching my flat abdomen. "Richard!" I cry out.

"Rachel!" He yells rushing from the bedroom into the hall. He busts through the door and sees the blood. I'll never forget the look on his face. The storm caught fire and everything came crashing down. Everything that was finally resting tore through him.

I laid in the hospital bed with his distant self in the chair next to me, trying to keep himself together as they looked for a heart beat. The tears soaked my face as he remained speechless all the way home. "This can't be happening" I finally say as we park in his spot.

"It happened" he looks forward.

"Do you hate me?" I look over to him as he remains still.

"No." He murmurs.

"Then tell me what your feeling, Richard."

"Nothing. I feel absolutely nothing." He turns looking me in the eyes. "I don't know what to say or do. I couldn't save them or you."

"I don't need saving, Richard" I wipe my eyes.

"The life growing inside you died. You'll never be the same." He goes to hold my hand, but I quickly pull it back. The pain shot through me worse as I felt nothing from him. No hurt, no care. Nothing. He was right he felt nothing.

I went home and tried to forget. I left jump. I left everyone. I left contact and essentially left who I was. The only reason I come back is to keep my family safe. I left a contract on my bed when I left. Stating I would no longer use my powers, no longer fight crime. I was no longer Rachel or Raven. However this contract was only a year long one. I figured I would change my mind. Bruce approved it and broke the news to Dick. He didn't take it well from my understanding. He finally broke down from the miscarriage when I left.

But I was too far away. I went far enough not to feel him anymore. I found Marsha and Randy who were a married couple in their 40's. They're kids had moved out and they were lonely, with the passing of their youngest daughter. They took me in, and I became a child to them. They didn't know my powers or that I was the daughter of trigon.

I'm Beth. I'm their "adoptive" daughter. I have a family that I've always wanted. The mother who I look up to for guidance, the father who approves me, even siblings who look after me. Well not just me. I have a daughter. When I left everything I knew I was in a very depressed state. I laid around staring at the walls for hours. I didn't eat for days. I didn't take care of myself. Lukily Marsha found me and helped take care of me. They helped me feel better, but a piece of me was still broken. I wanted love, so I went out and found someone whod give it to me. His name was Cory.

He was so sweet in the beginning, we went out on dates and had sweet nothingness, but everything changed when I got pregnant again. My demons rose and I couldn't control my emotions. I thought of Richard too often, too much. I thought about how I wanted this to be our baby. Not his. With my feelings, I kept hidden, I grew distant to him. The only way he kept me close was when he hit me for the first time. It stunned me. I was 8 weeks pregnant. I so badly wanted to rip his throat out but I didn't move. I sat and listened to him yell.

Dazing out, I took beatings. I took his abuse and did nothing. I fell back into the depression and prayed Richard would never find out about how far Ive gone down. I blamed myself for Richards state. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't mine. But losing our baby ended us. There was nothing left to keep us going. He felt nothing. Nothing for me. nothing for him. He was a hollow walking man. I kept dreaming of Richard, kept hoping hed somehow show up. With my belly expanding, I lost hope of surviving as my health plumeded.

Death was so close, but I was saved at the end. My daughter used what powers she got from me. she saved me as she left my body. I lived only because of her powers. When I got to hold her after hours of being unstable. I looked into those gorgeous deep blue eyes and immediately fell in love. Her name is Eleanor Mary Roth. Shes the light of my world, the small diamond in my cold world. I sigh out as I turn into the parking lot knowing I have to compose myself. I smile stepping onto the pavement walking up to the doors. When I walk in I'm immediately greeted by my toddler. Shes clings to my legs as if I would leave her again.

"Hi, baby. I missed you today." I smile picking her up kissing her. she giggles as she curls into my shoulder hugging. "Was she good today?" I smile asking Amy at the front desk of the daycare.

"As always. Shes the best one we have" she smiles.

"Mamama." She smiles grabbing my necklace.

"Ready to go eat?" I wave good bye as we walk out.

"Yee!" she yells pointing to the car. I smile fastening her into the pink carseat. I hop in grabbing my phone quickly texting Marsha with a favor to babysit tonight. I smile as I watch her in the review mirror dancing to the music holding her sippy cup.

My little diamond in this cold world.


End file.
